Talk:Bloodstone
__TOC__ Discussion Two things that may be worth mentioning here: # The great volcano is called "Abbadon's Mouth", right? # I guess the Bloodstone at the Door of Komalie is the Keystone. Do we have any evidence for this? --Tetris L 20:19, 7 November 2005 (EST) :With regards to 1, even though the actual bloodstone can be seen in Hell's Precipice. The location descriptions state that the stone is at the "Caledra" of the greatest volcano, Abaddon's Mouth, so I agree to that. With regards to 2, I don't see that. In fact, if anything, I expect the keystone to be different in looks and shape that the other four. --Karlos 22:44, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::"Caledra" or "Caldera"? Typo? --Tetris L 22:55, 7 November 2005 (EST) :::Tetris, Abaddon's Mouth (location) is NOT at Abaddon's Mouth. :) Didn't you play the mission? Abaddon's Mouth mission starts from that location but it ENDS at Abaddon's Mouth actual mouth. i.e. the mouth of the volcano seen at Hell's Precipice is Abaddon's "mouth". Hell's Precipice is the ridge by the caldera. So, the location is at the base of the volcano while the caldera is at Hell's Precipice. The entry I was referring to means an entry for the volcano as a whole. --Karlos 08:27, 8 November 2005 (EST) ::::Yes, I am aware of that. This is similar to The Frost Gate (location), where the actual Frost Gate is at the end of the mission, not the starting location. The thing is, if you read the description of Abaddon's Mouth (location), it describes the volcano. So it can't be wrong to link to it if you refer to the volcano. --Tetris L 08:58, 14 November 2005 (UTC) Southshiverpeak rumor? never heard about it. Is it a "hinted rumor" from an NPC in the game? or where did that rumor originate from? -PanSola 04:27, 24 November 2005 (UTC) *I think I heard about that in a recent mission as well. It came either from Evennia after she is rescued, or from Glint - I can't remember exactly... --SDC 05:25, 24 November 2005 (UTC) *There is a bloodstone in the Ice Caves of Sorrow (mission) its not talked about very much but it is there. The blood stone is in the center of the area where Evennia is being kept. Most groups dont go around though because of the Mursaat. -Zero rogue 06:01, 2 January 2006 (UTC) ::I just went out to confirm what you said and I believe you are wrong. There is a large round stone in the middle of that area, but it is not a bloodstone. It does not resemble the other two in any way, shape or form. Below are two screen caps, one of the stone from the outside and one on top of it (see radar). I will revert till further proof is provided. --Karlos 04:10, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :: ::Oh, this has no bearing on the presence of a Bloodstone in the Shiverpeaks. Just talk to Blade Scout Shelby in the Ice Caves of Sorrows location. --Karlos 04:13, 2 January 2006 (UTC) * Well I took a screenshot today when doing this mission. From this view, it resembles the bloodstone at Bloodstone Fen. You can see the round shape. There are the spikes bordering along the edges, but they are quite a bit larger than the ones on the two bloodstones we know. However, it is positioned really strangely. Makes me wonder why something such as that would be sitting atop a piece of land jetting out from what appears to be a large crevasse. There is a bridge on one end, but not on the other - as if there is some special purpose for that spot... who knows? I'd like to add this screenshot to the article though if nobody minds (also have a screen of the bloodstone in the Ring of Fire). --Talonz 02:57, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::It still doesn't resemble a bloodstone at all. More like some stage for big speeches. -PanSola 05:27, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::Although the inscriptions on the Bloodstone could have been easily covered in snow, it seems strange that they would have been for magical reasons. Ultimately, to know if that is a true Bloodstone or not, it should inflict those in its area with the Curse of the Bloodstone, which supposedly makes resurrection skills take three times longer to cast (this does not seem to work in Bloodstone Fen, or at least didn't the last time I completed it, but does work in Hell's Precipice). --Frollo 06:31, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah, that's right, I completely forgot about the effect! Well, scratch that idea. Still an interesting piece of architecture though. -Talonz 13:01, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Well I personally think it odd that there is a large chunk of earth sticking out right there, near where Sadria and Evennia are being held. It is possible it IS a bloodstone and the effect was never actually put into place. Think back to Abbadon's Mouth; you walk on the bloodstone there and yet there is no effect. We all know it to be a bloodstone, but the effect doesn't appear until the next mission. It is possible that the people who programmed Ice Caves of Sorrow never intended to put the effect there because you aren't supposed to fight on it and so it would just be useless data. Add to that another point: where ELSE would the bloodstone be? -- Curse You 1:37, 9 July (EST) :the passage in question (click to enlarge): --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:26, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Image size reduced. --Rainith 21:11, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Remember that stuff gets covered up with dirt and other crap over time, so that spot could possibly be the bloodstone, though buried under a LOT of dirt and snow. The bloodstones were broken up in 0 AE, correct? The present day is over 1000 years AFTER that. So, feasibly, that place COULD be a bloodstone. --71.102.98.69 19:19, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Northern Shiverpeaks Bloodstone? right|thumb|200px|The Anvil Rock "bloodstone"? I haven't heard any mention here, but if one travles to Anvil Rock (the area outside Ice Tooth Cave)sticking out of the mountain is a large rock. It has a shape I think similar to that of a bloodstone, and the angle it sticks out of does align with the volcanos of the ring of fire. It does not have the "curse of the bloodstone" effect, but like the potential bloodstone in the end of ice caves of sorrow it is covered in snow. you could say that perhaps the runes of the bloodstone loose their power if they are covered... THEORY!!! what if bloodstones only display the curse if the have been "activated" by some means? example: in bloodstone fen, the white mantle perform constant sacrifices, if a ritual exsists to "activate" the stone, they have surley done it. as for the lich's stone, you released the titans and brought the lich, a being of great magical power, to the stone. this may have activated it. this would exsplain the possible bloodstones of the shiverpeaks. there is also the potential that the stone I speak of is really the long lost keystone. if that is the case, that could explain why it has no power. In anycase, you can go there and stand on it, and if you look at your map, it could have come from the volcano. btw: thats a picture of it up there :You dropped your tinfoil hat mate :p — Skuld 06:28, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::What is that supposed to mean? I think it makes perfect sense... Jermoe 7:33, 15 July 2006 (EST) :::Tinfoil Hat, 0 AL, protects against mind-controlling rays and conspiracy-theories. If you wear a tin-foil hat, you can see who your real friends are, as opposed to your alien-generated holo-friends! In all seriousness, I guess Anvil Rock may or may not be a place of religious/supersticious importance, which may or may not be a Bloodstone. It depends on how hard you're staring, really. --Black Ark 09:01, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::::how hard you stare? look at that picture over there, then look at a bloodstone. sure it is devoide of the spikes that seem to accompnmay the other bloodstones, but other than that it is a perfect match. So why no spikes? consider this: #the Bloodstone fen stone has been in constant sacrificial use this could be the reason it is all spikey. #the end game stone is the centerpiece of a magical prision of sorts, so magical energy is continualy flowing through it as well. This means that there is enrgy to support spikes, assuming my theory is true. #the rumoured ice caves of sorrow bloodstone...its small and has a few spikes, perhaps it doesn't get used as much as its counterparts, but considering that the white mantle had it in their little fort, It would be reasonable to assume it gets some action, hence the spikes. #continuing along this train of thought, the anvil rock stone has likely not been used for anything since it was launched from the volcano, it is pretty much inactive. Due to this inactivity, no spikes. at last, go climb the mountain and stand atop the stone. face out from the stone in the direction it juts out, then look at your map. you are facing towards the ring of fire.--Jermoe 22:21, 15 July 2006 (CDT) You're in an area called "Anvil Rock". Have you ever considered that it might be an Anvil? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:23, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Thats one massive anvil made of stone then. It does resemble an anvil, but doesn't moutn rushmore resemble a few dead american presidents? does that make mount rushmore a gaggle of presidents? I'm sure if the dwarves knew it was a bloodstone they would have called it bloodstone rock or soemthing, but since it is just sitting their unattended we can assume noone realized what it was. :How many NPCs in game even mention bloodstones? its one of those little bits of knowledge that has through time been lost on most of the worlds. except of course for the few like the white templar who are still using stones elsewhere. and until someone gives me a reason other than my sanity to the contrary, i am inclined to believe it. --Jermoe 22:53, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::How about reading the article Great Dwarf? Case closed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:54, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :::so you have to drag the Great Dwarf into this? The great dwarf is what the dwarves worship. He isn't one of the Old Gods and is likely not as powerful, a demi god of sorts. Perhaps he realized the power trapped within the bloodstone and found a way to tap into it. This could explain its total inactivity, what if he absorbed all the powers of the bloodstone to become the "Great Dwarf" he is. :::Let me break it down for you. Lets say i leave a car running, and it's hood gets really hot. Now you come up and start cooking on the hood of my car. Does that mean that my car is really a stove? no, it simply means that you have found another use for my car. :::We can also assume that the volcanic eruption that launched the bloodstones happend a long time ago, or else we would know where all the bloodstones. Perhaps early dwarfs made up the myth of the great dwarf and seeing as how the mountain resembled an anvil, assumed there must be a great dwarf who uses it for such reasons. Just becasue some dwarves believe that it is the anvil of the god does not mean it is true. --Jermoe 23:09, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It's a giant rock shaped like an anvil. It was used as the Great Dwarf's forge. It's that simple. You don't have to drag in bad metaphors about cooking on cars or mount rushmore. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:24, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::::And this is video game lore, not a conspiracy theory by the dwarves to use the power of a rock to make one superpowered gigantic dwarf of the ranks of a Demigod and rule Tyria. Pick up your hat please. :) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:29, 15 July 2006 (CDT) DUDE! If you thionk my theory is bogus, please find logical reasons, calling me insane to discredit me isn't very nice. You are putting words in my mouth with this conspiracy theory garbage. I am not saying dwarves are trying to take over the world, i am saying that just becasue the dwarves all say it is the anvil of their god does not mean he made it. As I said earlier: It would make sense if a powerful dwarf discovered the powers of the bloodstone and somehow unlocked them. Then he could use his new "anvil" to forge whatever he wanted... --Jermoe 23:40, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Ok, DUDE! I'll start from the beginning, with logic even you can understand. Logically, the area is called "Anvil Rock", which logically means that there's a rock shaped like an anvil. We are told in Dwarven Lore, stated by Dwarves, that the Rock was the Great Dwarf's forge. That's it. Let's also review what makes a bloodstone a bloodstone: They emit the "Curse of the Bloodstone", have mysterious rune circles on them, have Jade spikes coming out of them, and are a source of Magical Powers. ::What you're providing us with, is a theory (yes, it's "bogus", w/e you like to call it), about a large rock that somewhat resembles a Bloodstone. It doesn't have the Bloodstone Curse, there are no visible spikes, no visible rune circles, and are no apparant source of Magical power. You're saying that this must be a bloodstone because it was just so conveniently pointed towards the Ring of Fire islands. So what? From what we're given, it's more likely that the Level Designer spun his rotating chair and when it stopped, used that to determine which direction the rock should face. None of the other bloodstones share this attribute. The one in the Ice Caves of Sorrow is also in the shiverpeaks, how come that one is active and covered in snow at the same time? The Bloodstone at the foot of Abbadon's Mouth (most likely the Keystone), is constantly being singed with Lava. How come that one is still active? The one in the Maguuma Jungle apparantly has roots growing out of it. How come that one is active? ::You're also screwing yourself over with your logic. The Bloodstones were created with the power of the gods. You're saying that a single Dwarf was able to somehow able to harness the seemingly infinite power of the Gods, and absorb all of the power from the Bloodstone. And yet, he is still not close to becoming a god. ::There's more, but I can't be bothered to think of those yet. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:57, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wonder if you even read what I typed. Where to start...again... # "The one in the Ice Caves of Sorrow is also in the shiverpeaks, how come that one is active and covered in snow at the same time?" actually if you read the disscussion above for that one, you would notice it is not active. I do belive I said this earlier, but I suspected that the runes of a stone must be clear before it will take effect. # "The Bloodstone at the foot of Abbadon's Mouth (most likely the Keystone), is constantly being singed with Lava. How come that one is still active?" Lava has energy in the form of thermal energy. I would imagine that lava would help the stone. Also, each bloodstone was a different form of magic, perhaps the one at the mouth is the one of destruction. Lava would definetly be benifical there. # "The one in the Maguuma Jungle apparantly has roots growing out of it. How come that one is active?" Roots growing OUT it is absorbing yet more energy from the forest itself, why? becasue that is what the white mantle have been using it for: to suck in energy. #"You're saying that a single Dwarf was able to somehow able to harness the seemingly infinite power of the Gods, and absorb all of the power from the Bloodstone. And yet, he is still not close to becoming a god." You forget that the stones were origionaly created for use by the mortals of tyria, meaning that it is possible to tap into them. If the white mantle can figure out how to use them to abosorb energy, i am sure a determined dwarf, worthy of being called a Great Dwarf would be able to find a way to tap into that power to forge amazing things, and perhaps become something close to divine himself. Becoming a full god seems unlikley since i doubt the gods would put enough power into a stone like that for one to become a full god so easily. #and before you bring it up, the reason the white mantle wouldn't have tapped into these stones to gather power for themselves is becasue they are always guided by their mursaat masters, who of course need to keep control over their puppets and keep the door of komolie closed forever. Could my theory be wrong? perhaps, but i have yet to hear anything to the contrary except that i am crazy and a bunch of questions that i have already answered. --Jermoe 00:24, 16 July 2006 (CDT) oops, forgot to mention "That's it. Let's also review what makes a bloodstone a bloodstone: They emit the "Curse of the Bloodstone", have mysterious rune circles on them, have Jade spikes coming out of them, and are a source of Magical Powers." AS I have said before, we don't know that a bloodstone is always emitting the wonderful course, or only when it is "Active" a lack of use or snow covering the runes could keep it off. Jade spikes as have already said could also be a sign of use, which would explain why the long inactive anvil rock stone is devoide of them. It could instead be a sign that it has power, inwhich case the great dwarf could have drained the stone of power, thus removing the spikes. I have been on the rock, and it just seems to unnatural, and the positioning to convenient, to not be connected to the blood stones in someway. perhaps the anvil rock is the true keystone? --Jermoe 00:30, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :tinfoil hats for all! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:24, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::I've got my tin-foil hat on, hip hip hip hooray; my tin-foil hat will shield me from your mind-controlling ray. --Black Ark 16:39, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::For the win! (I love that phrase) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:05, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::And why'd you put that Troll template there? This was the chance to use this one! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:07, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Aurgh. Endless debate on unprovable theories, speculation, and wild guesses. As long as we're throwing out theories, I say the remaining bloodstones and the keystone are either in parts of the map we haven't yet seen, or were dropped to the bottom of the ocean, or landed on as-yet unseen lands further to the north or the east, or were magically transported away by Gwen onto a small island where she is now secretly trying to tap into their power so that she can take over the world and rule as the supreme queen of all the land! --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:26, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::That... was beautiful. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:28, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :::Only the biscuits will be saved! *Puts on tinfoil hat* --Sunyavadin 12:49, 8 August 2006 (BST) Interesting that the disscussion for the article is about 3 times large as the article itself --Jermoe 12:18, 18 July 2006 (CDT) How about I just kill one of your points with logic, as in I actually took a look in game. Yes Anvil Rock is pointing towards the RoF, but none of the other Bloodstones are. The one in Bloodstone Fen in pointing somewhere off to the west, and the one (possibly) in Ice Caves of Sorrow is pointing almost directly south. There, I proved wrong one of your supports to Anvil Rock being a Bloodstone, without being a moron. -- Curse You 21:06, 6 August 2006 (EST) Then there's the fact that the whole compound in Ice Caves looks like it was constructed by the Stone Summit... merely captured by the While Mantle. --Macros 20:20, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Sure the other stones don't point towards RoF, but you also forget that these other bloodstones are being used by people somewhat regularly. That means there is a good chance they decided to move/re-position the stone so it is easier to use. Even if the great dwarf did use The Anvil Rock Stone...one dwarf isn't moving a rock that big on his own. I only bring up the RoF angle because of the seemingly abandoned unused nature of the stone at anvil rock --Jermoe 07:33, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :I went there the other day and took a look at the rock in question. It is rather odd, because the texturing on the rock is suddenly different from that of the rest of the area. As well, it is relatively flat and seems to be circular. I had a guildmate take a look as well and we figured that if it was a bloodstone, it would have obviously landed there. The way it is, it seems almost as though it was thrust into the mountain, from the direction of the RoF. Also, if you look at the screenshot above, you will notice that the rock is a different type of rock from that around it. :When I was talking with my guildmate, we decided that the lack of spikes would most likely be due to the fact that noone has attempted to harvest the power in the past 200+ years. Whereas the other Bloodstones are being actively harvested, and so have had the "spikes" added to assist harvesting. I also think it possible that the carved patterns on the stones may in fact be additions made by the Mursaat to help them harvest the power. As well, the "Curse of the Bloodstone" only apears on active Blodstones, as in someone has been sacrificed in the near past. -- Curse You 12:55, 8 August 2006 (EST) ::The a lot of ifs and maybes you're tossing out. It could also be a bored graphic artist wanting to add another texture. Or an area set aside for some other purpose that was removed prior to release. Or any number of other equally plausible explanations. ::The point is, it's completely pointless to speculate on it. It's not officially clasified as a bloodstone in the game. If it was ever meant to be one, the only ones who can confirm it (ArenaNet) are not taking an interrest in it. I honestly don't see the reason for continually hashing out this meaningless debate over unprovable theories. What's the point? Nothing can be confirmed one way or another, so why bother? --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:11, 8 August 2006 (CDT) For the way the stone is pointing, here is my oppinion. How do you know that the FRONT of the stone is that on Anvil Rock. How do you know that isn't the BACK of the rock. It could be pointing at the Charr homelands, or Ascalon, or Kryta, or Cantha, or Elona, or the Crystal Desert, or the Magumma Jungle, or any number of places. --71.102.98.69 19:28, 15 April 2007 (CDT) I do belive your all forgeting that the land of Tyria is much larger than we can currently see on our map (GW:EN anyone?) I have just thought of something if Anvil Rock hasn't been used in 300+ years, and you guys are saying the lack of tampering will remove features of the Blood Stone, how come the one in Blood Stone Cave, which also hasn't been used in 300+ years, still has all physical features of it proving that lack of tampering has no effect on its physical appearance. Now please remove your Signs Tin Foil helmets please. Augury rock? i hate to change the subject and possibly cause more debates and argument but have any of you noticed that the rock you stand on at augury rock when ascending looks like a bloodstone? and before you ask about "what about the curse?", i dont think ANet bothered putting in the curse because theres no fighting back there(only fight being the dopple but that not ON the stone) i mean, looking at ANet's design of doing things, there should therorediclly be a bloodstone in each major are ie: magumma, desert, shiverpeaks, RoF and one other(maybe ascalon) AND if there were to be one in kryta, why go to magumma to sacrifice the chosen if theres one right on your doorstep? and lastly: wouldnt a bloodstone just be a coolio place to be ascended on? ;-) like i said, didnt mean to start another arguement...(or did i?) Samurai snack 02:13, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :I think we need to modify Template:location box to add a "bloodstone?" field. It should default to "yes." --68.142.14.19 02:31, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::can anyone be serious about the topic of bloodstones? I'm talking to you mr 68.142.14.19. I honestly didn't notice anything around augry rock, guess i will have to ascend again. I agree that that anet wouldn't bother coding in an effect unless theire was a reason for it though...so it wouldn't be inconcievable. when i get a chance i will check it out. --Jermoe 03:33, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::this again? let it go. we don't know because Anet didn't tell us. it's their universe, they just let us wander around in it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:37, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I just looked, nothing around there even looks like a Bloodstone to me. The structure that gives you the holy fire thing was obviously made for the specific purpose of making the gods notice you. I don't think it's a Bloodstone. -- Curse You 1:03, 8 August 2006 (EST) Hell's Precipe Isn't the stone where you must kill the Lich Lord a bloodstone? If it isn't, then why would you kill him on that stone thing? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:35, 21 January 2007 (CST) Possible Storyline? I can't help but point out that this actually is a very significant thing for the guild wars world, the keystone is no where to be found, and it is indefinite on the where-abouts of 2 of the 4 bloodstones. Do you think Anet will go somewhere with this? I mean, Abbadon is dead, what about Dhuum and the Menzies? Van Wark 19:14, 4 March 2007 (CST) :The one in Abaddon's Mouth is suspected to be the Keystone, but there's no hard proof either way. I suspect the two unaccounted for bloodstones will show up in Eye of the North. -- Gordon Ecker 23:27, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::I on the other hand wouldn't be surprised if the Anet story writers never mention the Bloodstones again, ever. d-: Notice how the history of Cantha and Elona never mentioned the Bloodstones et all (with the sole exception of a passage of text found only on Guild Wars Taiwan's website and nowhere else)? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:35, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Ascalon and Orr Is it a possibility that since we only see all of Ascalon after the searing that one of the bloodstone's is buried beneath a large crystal? Most probably the gigantic one in the pockmark flats. The searing was most likely the second most destructive event in Guild Wars history (after the cataclysm) which brings me to Orr. Orr was a country. It's now under the ocean. It was generally near RoF. Could one have been within the country? The bloodstone's most awkward abilities could explain why the majority of the population became undead. And who said all of them even went north and east? They could of gone south and west or simply fallen into the ocean, never to be seen again. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.43.249.153 ( ) }. :I think the most likely candidates are Orr (for the reasons you stated, although Arah is probably an intensely magical place on its own), the Tarnished Coast (there's floating rocks, and the Asura are harvesting ambient magic out of the ground) and the Charr homeland (they could've used one of the Bloodstones to cause the Searing). -- Gordon Ecker 21:11, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::When the volcano (Abaddon's Mouth) erupted, it spat out the bloodstones, whereas one of them landed far away in the maguuma jungle, another one landed right next to it, that means that the missing 2 could've easily landed in the ocean, never to be found again -Meridan 09:21, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Bloodstone Caves Today I did the dungeon Bloodstone Caves. I can confirm that on the third level, when fighting the boss, you fight on a Bloodstone. Also, throughout the dungeon, you're under the effect Aura of Bloodstone, which gives every creature nearby another creature 20 health if that creature dies. -Bankai, too lazy to register I think that should be included on the article as a registered blood stone. mursaat tokens Could mursaat tokens, since they have no other use, actually be used to unlock the power of the bloodstones.--68.38.224.29 02:51, 21 January 2008 (UTC) No. --Firecrown 04:09, 19 February 2008 (UTC)